


Complimentary Colors

by SleepyThymeTea



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyThymeTea/pseuds/SleepyThymeTea
Summary: Snapshots of Sunset Shimmer's and Rainbow Dash's growing relationship
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Kudos: 13





	1. You Can Lose to Me

The ride was awkward to say the least. Thankfully most people weren't very chatty on the back of a motorcycle, especially with Sunset Shimmer as the driver. Of course she obeyed traffic laws, but a part of her was still used to being able to gallop at full speed, and her bike was the only way she could feel the wind whip by at that oh so familiar way. 

While most of her friends kindly declined to be a passenger on the bright red, barley street legal vehicle- with Fluttershy even going so far as to shiver in fear of the thought- one friend shared Sunset’s love for a good ride. Said friend was currently right behind her as the two careened down the familiar streets. The ride was far from normal though, as the rainbow haired passenger was stiffly sitting, arms loosely wrapped around Sunset’s midsection, and mind miles away. No shouts or cheers that anyone who knew Rainbow for more than five minutes would expect. 

And that's what bothered Sunset the most. No matter how upset Rainbow got, a good ride usually lifted her spirits. Or at least brought her mind to the present. No such luck today though. 

After the match, Sunset knew Rainbow would be upset. Losing to their rivals at Crystal Prep would undoubtedly be a blow to the blue girl’s pride. But it was still a very close game, with only one point deciding the winner.

Sunset held nothing in her heart but pride for Rainbow’s skills on the field, and cheered the loudest when Rainbow made a particular strategic movement to get the ball just where it was supposed to go the help the team. The way Rainbow glistened in the sunlight and flushed with exertion didn't hurt either. Let's be honest. 

Of course the team was respectful and shook hands after the match. Good sportsmanship was an important part of the Canterlot High spirit, and Principal Celestia would not allow anything less- for good reason. The Crystal Prep team, led by Bittersweet, had been mirroring the Canterlot in that respect. It may have been because they all remembered what transpired when competition soured at the Friendship Games, or something more. Regardless the Crystal Prep team even invited the Canterlot group to a pizza party they were having to celebrate the last match of the season.

While the two teams moved off the field however, Sunset noticed the look on Rainbow’s face. One that she rarely saw on her energetic friend- defeat. To be fair Sunset could count on one hand the number of times Rainbow Dash actually lost at something (which were most likely being on purpose to spare a friend's feelings) but Rainbow had never treated her competitiveness as anything short of good natured fun. The deep frown and crease of her brow was just not the usual Rainbow. Let alone the misty look in her scarlet eyes….

So when Bittersweet was inviting the rest of their group of friends to join the two teams at the get-together, Sunset quietly asked Rainbow Dash if she would like to go for a ride instead. A small nod of her head, and Sunset excused the two of them to make their way to the bright red motorcycle.

The gang seemed confused as to why the two would willingly give up the opportunity to chow on pizza, but with encouragement from Pinkie and Twilight the group split ways.   
Sunset would have to remember to thank Twilight for her help in the matter. Although the purple haired girl would do just about anything to ensure Sunset had some alone time with Rainbow. 

And so there they were. But the hum of the bike and the wind in their faces was not having the desired effect on Rainbow that Sunset had hoped. So when they arrived at the park on the outskirts of town, she decided to try a new tactic.

Pulling over and flipping down the kickstand, Sunset stood on her own two feet. Rainbow Dash also stood up, but took a moment before she let go of Sunset’s middle and took off her helmet. The two hung their helmets on the bike and Rainbow Dash looked down. She was still in her uniform, with her grey sports jacket over it- not even wanting to go to the locker room after the game to change.

“Wanna sit by the pond? You must be tired” Sunset said as she reached out for Rainbow Dash’s hand, holding it lightly. Another small nod and the two sat by the pond on the grass. While the day was sunny and warm, the two were the only ones in the little park other than the ducks. 

Sunset squeezed the hand still held in hers. “Do you want to talk about it?”

A slight breeze momentarily moved the multi-colored bangs from in front of Rainbow Dash’s downturned eyes. She frowned a bit deeper. “There's nothing to talk about.”

“Come on Rainbow. I know losing is never fun, but it was just a game-”

“Stop.” Rainbow met Sunset’s eyes and the intensity in her red gaze silenced the former Princess’s apprentice. “This wasn't just ‘some game,’ this was the finals- do you know what that means?!”

Sunset shook her head. Truthfully she only had a loose concept of soccer, despite her going to every practice and game. She was usually a bit preoccupied with something, or someone, on the field to really be paying attention to the rules and set up. 

Rainbow huffed, but there was more sadness that annoyance to the action.“ It means we lost the title, and have to move the trophy to Crystal Prep. All of the team's hard work to keep up the tradition, to keep our team on top, to be the best” she sighed “all wasted.”

Sunset looked at her friend and thought back to the good natured comradery displayed on the field. “I don't think the team feels that way”

“Well they should!” Rainbow’s outburst was accompanied by a tighter grip on Sunsets hand. “They should be upset! All that hard work, the whole school depending on us and we let them down!” Rainbow lowered her voice to an almost whisper “I let them down.”

A tear slowly slid down her face, and Sunset finally understood why Rainbow was so upset. For the element of Loyalty, believing that she not only let down her team as captain but also the whole school must be upsetting indeed.

Sunset reached up with her free hand and wiped the tear on her friend’s cheek. “You didn't let anyone down Rainbow.” Red eyes met teal “It's not the score at the end of a game that matters, but the effort and heart you show on the field. And believe me when I say your dedication to the team and our school does not go unnoticed, and I am so proud of you.” Red eyes grew large, and even though another tear slipped out, a smile grew on the blue girls face.

“Aww sunny” Rainbow leaned forward so her forehead rested on Sunset’s vegan- leather clad shoulder. “Are you going soft on me?”

Sunset let out a chuckle “I was hit with a magic rainbow beam of friendship magic, remember?” 

Rainbow snorted, remembering the event that finally brought Sunset into their group of friends. “Yeah I suppose that’ll do it.” 

Sunset rested her chin on Rainbows head, and the two sat like that in a comfortable silence. Until a buzzing from Sunset Shimmers pocket interrupted the warm moment. Rainbow leaned back, a slight blush of purple across her cheeks “who's texting you?”

Sunset looked at her screen “just Twilight making sure were okay.” She looked up at Rainbow “are we?”

Rainbow let out a sigh “yeah” and smiled fondly at Sunset “now”

Sunset found her own face grow warm at the sincerity and gratitude in Rainbow’s eyes as she texted a thumbs up back to Twilight. 

Just as she looked up from her screen, lips touched hers. Chapped and rough, but with a tenderness to them that all but melted Sunsets heart. She pressed her own lips lightly back before Rainbow dash pulled away. 

“Im sorry Sunset, was that okay?”

Sunset took one look at her blue face turned purple and her red eyes wide with alarm. And laughed. Sunset laughed loud and hard- letting go of the well of feelings she had been hiding from her friend since the moment she realized her feelings for her. 

“It’s not nice to laugh...” but Sunsets smile was infectious, and the warm arm wrapping around Rainbows shoulder told her the laughter was not mocking, but shared. 

The two laughed and leaned against one another as the sun began to set. 

________

In the distance, at a Pizza party filled with laughter and comradery, Pinkie felt a shiver go up her spine. But unlike her other pinkie-sense manifestations, this one tickled her pink- well even more pink than usual.

She caught Twilight’s attention and whispered into her friend’s ear something that made the other girl’s smile stretch wide. Their plan to give two of their friends some much needed alone time had paid off.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight does some research about her friend's changing behavior.

If there was one thing Twilight understood it was books. 

In her almost eighteen years of life books have taught her about everything- from the smallest atom to the largest of planets. And after the Friendship Games,it was only natural to turn to books to learn about relationships as well. She didn't have much experience in the way of conversing with her peers, so YA novels about friendships between people her age seemed like the most logical choice.

It was Sunset who had the idea to start a little book-swap amongst the friends so that they (but mostly Twilight) could learn more about each other by reading each other's favorite books. And Twilight dived headfirst into her first lessons on friendship. She devoured her new friend’s favorite books with gusto, and having such knowledge proved beyond helpful in getting to know the group. 

Applejack’s book about a family traveling out west not only created a topic for the two to discuss, but also provided a little window into the yellow haired girl’s worldview and homelife on the farm. The same could be said for each of her new friends, but truthfully, Twilight learned the most from Rarity’s pick.

The other girls laughed at the cheesy cover of a shirtless man holding a fainting woman in a regal looking dress, but Twilight was hooked. The matters of the heart were not really a topic in her text books, or her other friends adventure books. But here it was the focus, and she found herself absorbing the knowledge greedily. 

Rarity and Fluttershy were ecstatic to indoctrinate another friend into their love of romance. The three proceeded to trade similar novels they liked, and would meet up to gush at the romantic actions of the protagonists, come up with theories about who would end up with who, and read into every romantic gesture displayed by that week’s love interest. 

As Twilight continued to learn about matters of the heart, she began noticing things in the world outside books she had dismissed before. Such as a particularly flattering compliment made about a soccer move, or an arm linked around a head of red and gold curls that stayed for longer than usual, or an orange hand lingering on a blue one. Little clues piling up. 

Twilight was smart. She could put two and two together, but required more definitive information. Any good scientist would agree. Which led to her asking Sunset Shimmer to accompany her to the local coffee shop she knew the Orange girl loved. 

The two sat sipping their drinks, Sunset smirking as Twilight tried to think of how to broach the topic she had been ruminating on. 

“Well?” Twilight looked at Sunset a bit startled, not realising she had been quietly looking at her coffee for more time than was socially appropriate. “I can tell you want to ask me something, you have that look on your face.” 

Twilight, a bit unnerved at Sunset being able to read her (but not surprised as the two had a special connection after all) decided to go with the direct approach. “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Sunset almost spit out her coffee. “Wha-What makes you ask?”

Twilight noted the usually cool and collected demeanor of her best friend be replaced with surprise and embarrassment, a blush spreading across her face and posture stiff. 

Ever since the Friendship games, when Sunset offered her hand to Twilight in friendship and forgiveness, Twilight has idolized Sunset. She regarded Sunset as a strong leader, a noble and wise soul who reached out to her in her darkest of times. Her most special friend. To see the nervousness in her teal eyes, the fear that Twilight had put there with her question filled the purple girl with guilt. 

“No no nevermind! Im being stupid! Pleasedonthateme” She squeaked in apology and waved her arms frantically. She never wanted to see that look directed at her again.

Sunset, her shock forgotten as her friend apologised, quickly spoke up “no no, its okay you just surprised me is all.” At the openly apologetic look on her purple friend’s face, she continued with a rueful smile “Have I been that obvious about it?” trying to ease the mood.

Twilight shook her head, “If you don't want to talk about it with me its okay im sorry for prying-”

“Hey”, Twilight looked up into warm teal eyes “Your my friend Twilight, i want to talk to you”. 

After a deep breath she went on “I guess i've just been worried about… well things are so great with us all being friends and i didnt… i mean i don't even know if she likes me back and….” Dropping her head to the table, Sunset groaned, ripping off the bandaid. “I like Rainbow Dash.”

Twilight clapped her hands with a cheer of “I knew it!” before remembering herself and adding “I mean thank you for confiding in me” and patting the top of Sunset’s head, which was still on the table. 

“Well” Teal eyes lifted up to meet the happy smile of her friend “It does feel good to finally talk about it. You dont think its weird?”

Lifting up her coffee once more, Twilight seemed perplexed “why would I think its weird?”

“You know, because we're all friends, and i’m a girl and shes a girl...” At the confused look from her friend a wave of relief and affection swept through her. Of course Twilight would never condemn her for such a thing. The pure hearted and sincere purple girl was the kind of person who would never judge another in such a cruel way. 

Lifting her head fully off the table and allowing a relieved smile to tug at her lips, she waved off her previous statement “Never mind. How did you figure it out anyway?” 

Before Twilight could answer a very loud shout of “There you are!” followed by two pink hands slapping down on the table interrupted the moment. The Pinkie Pie leaned down, squinting her eyes and looking back and forth, leaning into the two conspiratorially “My Pinky sense went off” she stage whispered.

Sunset, looking alarmed, put her arms over her head “Here?!” 

Twilight, still a skeptic despite the anecdotal evidence from everyone in their friend-group to the contrary, looked at Pinky “And what does this tingle tell you? Because I can assure the risk of falling potted plants is statistically irrelevant here” gesturing to the ceiling of the coffee shop.

Looking indignant, Pinky put her hands on her hips “no not a tingle! I got a tickle shiver up my spine” Twilight tried to not roll her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

Relieved it was not the ‘duck and cover’ sort of premonition, Sunset put her arms down but remained wary “what does that signify then?”

“Romance!”

Twilight actually did spit out her coffee.


	3. Staberella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more romantic than a horror movie midnight show

Luckily for them, hanging out together away from the rest of the friend group wasn't strange. The two girls had a daring streak that the rest of their friends didn't share. This included horror movies, deemed too dull by Rarity, Pinkie, and AppleJack- and much too frightening by Fluttershy and Twilight.

So when the newest slasher flick came to theatres, no excuse was needed for the two to go alone. 

It was the start of the summer and their relationship was very new. Sunset knew they should probably talk about the kiss, and their status- were they dating? Girlfriends?- but tonight she put it in the back of her mind. They had been looking forward to Staberella 5: Glass Shoes of Doom for months. 

The two flashed their ID’s (a perk of finally being seventeen, not sneaking into R rated movies) and made their way to their favorite spot exactly in the middle of the theatre. Rainbow adjusted the large popcorn that took up her whole lap as Sunset scanned the rest of the theatre. It was a late night show, and there were just a few groups of people sharing the theatre.

“Planning your escape?” Sunset turned back to her friend putting on a smirk to match the blue one in front of her.

“Just seeing if anyone else from school is here to witness the star varsity captain screaming in terror” She retorted.

Rainbow threw a popcorn kernel at her, “you wish!”

Sunset laughed and ate the popcorn piece. “Yeah, yeah. You planning on sharing any of that or was one piece all i get?” She reached out a hand to the buttery mountain only to be slapped away. 

The two continued laughing and play fighting over popcorn until the lights dimmed, signalling the beginning of the previews. 

As the screen grew bright, Rainbow nudged Sunset’s elbow and tilted the popcorn towards her slightly. Sunset smiled and took a handful, knowing all along Rainbow intended to share.

The beginning of the movie was predictable as always, a bunch of teens deciding to party in an abandoned castle’s ballroom despite the obvious “bad idea!” vibes from the place. Rainbow leaned in close to Sunset’s ear and whispered in a valley girl accent “like, doesn't the blood on the floor make you wanna dance?” and Sunset had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing loudly. 

Finally calming a bit she whispered back while reaching into the popcorn tub “no, all that blood just makes me want to make out-” and at that moment Sunset’s hand met Rainbow’s in the popcorn tub and Sunset realized what she had just said. 

The two locked eyes before raptly looking back at the screen. But the hands in the popcorn did not retreat, and instead moved closer. And closer. Until fingers intertwined, and a blue thumb rubbed circles into an orange wrist. 

Sunset started to blush at the soft affection her usually boisterous friend was displaying as the killer started to pick off the teens one by one. The deaths grew more and more gruesome as the movie progressed, and Sunset found herself squeezing the hand in hers a bit tighter. 

When the killer finally revealed their horrifying disfigured face while jumping out of the shadows screaming, Rainbow Dash jumped and cowered into Sunset’s side- spilling popcorn everywhere. “Oh, sorry!” She whispered, blushing in the dark. Rainbow Dash prided herself on her bravery, but Sunset was too spooked to even think of teasing her and instead huddled back into Rainbow dash so the two were sitting sideways facing each other, hands clasped in between them.

Thankfully the movie was just about over at that point, and as the credits rolled the two laughed at their shared fright. “I haven't been that scared in ages” laughed Rainbow Dash, brushing stray popcorn off of her lap.

“Me either, and I've faced some scary creatures in Equestria” replied Sunset, shakily getting to her feet.

“Well, I doubt you had any zombie princesses with a thirst for blood” Rainbow joked, before looking at Sunset seriously “right?”

Sunset smiled, but just hummed as she started to walk down the aisle to the exit, Rainbow Dash trailing after with a “Right???”

Sunset couldn't hold it anymore and began laughing at the serious tone of Rainbow’s questions “Of course not!” Earning her a light push from the blue girl as they walked out into the dark night. Being past midnight, there was no one out in the street except a few other movie goers, and the night was quiet. 

They made their way over to the red bike in the lot and put on their helmets before mounting. It may have been Sunset’s imagination, but was Rainbow holding her waist tighter than usual? 

Such thoughts were forgotten as they began to zoom down deserted streets, whooping and laughing at the adrenalin. Sunset took the long way to Rainbow’s house, savoring their remaining moments together before they had to split ways. 

Alas the time came all too soon, as the two turned onto Rainbow Dash’s street and slowed by the white house before coming to a stop.

Rainbow Dash took off her helmet, and turned to Sunset. Any other day, Sunset would have stayed straddled on her bike and left with a wave. But the look in Rainbow’s red eyes had her drop the kick stand and take her helmet off as well.

“That was fun” Sunset offered lamely, a bit at a loss for words. Rainbow met her with a “yeah” before the two dissolved into awkwardly looking at anything but each other. That is, until Rainbow Dash nudged Sunset with her elbow.

“Ya wanna...” Blue hands waved between the two of them, and Sunset smiled widely before leaning into Rainbow Dash's lips. The tension left Dash’s shoulders as she leaned into the kiss as well, tilting her head slightly and shivering at the sensation. 

Vegan-leather clad arms came up to wrap around a blue neck, and two blue hands clasped pink-skirted hips. Pulling each other closer, the heat of their bodies dispelled any leftover chills caused by the horror movie and night air. 

It was a chaste kiss, but longer then their last. Still, when Sunset pulled away to catch her breath, she found herself longing for more.

Rainbow Dash smiled cockily at her, noticing how Sunset couldn't stop looking at her lips. “Guess im a good kisser” she puffed out her chest a bit “one more thing i'm the best at!” While the statement sounded serious the teasing smile on her face betrayed the joking nature of the comment and Sunset laughed, licking her lips.

Wait

There was a taste on her lips not there before, sweet but with a bite to it. Like a Red Hots candy. She looked at Rainbow, hands sliding off her shoulders, and said in a shocked voice “are you wearing lip gloss?”

Rainbow Dash blushed, forgetting the bit of flavored chapstick she had purchased specifically for this night, specifically for Sunset. The warm gooey feeling she felt while putting it on and thinking of situations where Sunset would notice it had slipped her mind, and left her feeling embarrassed.

“O-oh yeah! it's nothing, forget it” blue cheeks turned purple as Rainbow spun on her heel and walked to her front door. She waved over her shoulder with a shout of ‘night!’ before disappearing inside.

Sunset was dumbfounded. Rainbow hated ‘girly’ stuff like makeup, or so she thought. 

Getting back on her bike, Sunset couldn't help but lick her lips, tasting the sweetness lingering there long after the gloss was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FF.net and Tumblr under Tuna-moon-draws


End file.
